Chaos and Clarity
by Moonleaf Jazzpaws
Summary: I'm a young writer so I hope you guys like my first chapter. :) This is my own story I made myself.
1. Chapter 1

1st Chapter

The Creators

Long ago, before time even had meaning, there were two gods with only the universe to protect and keep in control. These gods were created by the main god, "The Unknown" and abided by his rules.

He first created the universe, a sea of blackness full of nothing and planets to live upon. Each planet had its own environment and atmosphere meant for different races. He soon became bored that nothing was evolving on its own. He created two gods to protect and help evolve the universe. Gia and Dave were the two gods made by the Unknown.

The Unknown made two rules. The first rule was that two gods can have children and the children would soon replace the parents. The second was that the two gods could only have two children.

They had three children. The Unknown decided to create the rule where you can only give the parents powers down to the oldest children after they had the third child. He did this because he was annoyed that there was no action going on between any races. The Unknown hypothesized that the third child would most likely become jealous and create tension towards the second child.

The main mission of the warriors is to protect the universe at all costs, find the other god, and have children. Children of the gods had to leave their parents at the age of 15 or 16, the parents would have to pass their powers down to them and pass away. The children were not allowed to see each other until a certain time.

The third child would only have some basic powers, but could never become a warrior and never have children with another god. This is why they are defined as demi-gods.

After having Andy, they were not expecting twin girls. Winter was first and Clarity was second.

Clarity was a kind girl, with short brown hair, and orange and auburn tinted eyes. She always wore a grass green dress and white slip on shoes.

Clarity was constantly belittled by her older sister as kind as she was. Winter was told by her parents to do this to Clarity to show her that she would not become a warrior. Apart from her sister, Clarity's older brother cared and trained with her to keep Clarity's hopes up to become a warrior.

She was excited for what was ahead that she trained hard everyday with a wooden sword and shield in hand. Her brother aided Clarity in her training, teaching her many different fighting techniques from his parents teaching sessions. A forest of redwoods and evergreens was her battleground of enemies when Andy let her test her skills and run free.

Still she was made fun of by her sister, but she didn't care for she was becoming stronger and more confident everyday.

She didn't know she was the third child.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

Gia knew. Dave knew. They felt it. The Warrior of the Universe sat quietly next to the Valkyrie of the Universe as they watched as their son and daughter dart through the blue tinted sky laughing with playful pleasure.

Gia then stood "My children!"

The two small, flying creatures stopped where they were in the sky and hovered.

"Come down here children!" yelled Gia from the bench she was sharing with her husband.

The creatures flew gracefully down to where their parents sat waiting.

"Yes mother?" asked the daughter.

Gia nodded to Dave and he pulled an amulet out of his pocket, one side black and the other white, hanging by two metal chains.

"Why is the amulet hanging by two chains?" questioned the son.

Suddenly, with the strength of a large polar bear for he was one, Dave ripped the amulet in half creating two necklaces. He handed the black side to Winter and the white to Andy. They both took the half broken amulets they were given.

Clipping the chains together with their telekinesis, Andy asked, "What are these for?"

"Wear these and you will always remember us," the father explained.

Winter cocked her head to one side with worried a expression, "Why?" Gia gave a sigh, "Your father and I have given both of you our powers that you will need to use in this universe and now it is time for you both to use them fully." Gia went on without hesitation, "It is time for us to… leave and for you to take our place."

Andy then blurted in utter panic and anger, "Wait, you're leaving, but you can't, we're not ready, why are you doing this now, WHY?!"

Winter said nothing, staring blankly ahead, and not reacting to what her mother had just explained.

Andy stuttered helplessly on, "I'm 16 years old and Winter is only 15, you can't do this, you just can't!"

Dave stood from the worn, wooden bench and stepped forward to face his son.

Dave looks his only son in the eyes. A deep, comforting blue gazed thoughtfully into a bright, ocean blue.

Dave wiped away the tear that was gradually rolling down his son's face.

"You were always ready."

Gia stood and stepped up next to her husband and placed her right hand on her son's shoulder.

"It's time," Gia said.

Dave gave a slight nod.

He did the same, stepping over to the side to where Winter stood waiting unmoved and placed his left hand on his daughter's shoulder. At his touch, Winter lost her composure completely.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you go like this!" she wailed, tears pouring from her bright, tree green eyes.

"Winter, I won't be gone like you think," Dave explained.

Winter sniffled, "I know, but I've got so much to say."

"I'll always love you, now are you ready?" asked Dave.

Winter sniffed once more, straitening back up, tears gone.

"Yes."

Dave then started to chant an old verse, "Winter Jade Cloud, I now claim you as Valkyrie of the Universe."

Starting from his chest, Dave began to glow with a brilliant, white light. As Dave finished, Gia joined in with the same verse, "Andy Wolf Cloud, I now claim you as Warrior of the Universe."

Then Gia began to glow with the same light from her chest.

In perfect unison, the parents begin to chant, "Will both of you protect the universe with your lives?"

Sister and brother nod.

"You may not meet ever again until the time comes when the universe will be in great danger and remember…" Tears slowly trickle down Andy and Winter's checks. "don't ever forget who you are and what you stand for."

A light brighter than a hundred supernovas explodes from the two parents and ends in a split second with one orb of the white light hovering in front of the two children. The two parents take their hands off the children and stand, watching the orbs. The light detaches into two orbs and both find an amulet half to hold the memories they will need to keep for their children forever until death.

The two children turn their heads and look each other in the eyes for what seems like forever before nodding to the other.

Both rise with powerful beating wings.

Both create voids.

Both glance back at the other, regarding the other with vibrant green and blue eyes.

"See you later, alligator," whispers Winter.

"After a while, crocodile," whispers back Andy.

This is when they disappear.

The two parents watched them leave and turned around to face up against Clarity.

She glared at them with anger flaring in her eyes like fire erupting from a volcano.

They stared at her awkwardly for a minute when Dave finally spoke up, "You need to understand Clarity that these are the rules made by Unknown, our leader."

"I know," Clarity snapped back in annoyance.

"What I don't understand is why I was not chosen to become a warrior?" Clarity questioned.

Dave sighed, "The oldest children are allowed to become warriors and the youngest will stay as demi-gods."

Before Clarity's father even finished speaking, she stormed off into the dandelion field that nestled itself beside the small house that her parents lived in.

Dave grasped Gia hand and led her back to the small home to prepare for their passing.

"She will have to accept this and return home for our passing," Dave explained as they walked.

They didn't know Clarity had left.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Finland

It was mid-morning.

The air smelled of pine trees. It was a pleasant scent.

Sitting on a sturdy branch at the top of the tallest pine tree in the whole forest was Andy Cloud. He had been relaxing there since 5 that morning, taking in the warmness of the sun as it rose up from behind the great forest.

Andy stood up from his spot and looked over the forest. He spotted a small town. He read the sign by the entrance of the town.

It read Macguff, France.

Glancing at a café down one of the few streets in Macguff serving what seemed to be croissants and coffee, he decided to check it out.

Becoming invisible, Andy flew to a narrow alleyway. As quiet as mouse, landing on the littered, concrete alley, he transformed into a 30 year-old French man with a black suit, black pants, a grey bowler hat, a goatee and a rather warm smile.

Walking swiftly out of the alleyway, the French man gave a tip of the hat to a couple of people on his way to the café. Some young girls blushed and waved to him in return as he passed.

The bell made a tiny ding as the man sashayed in through the café door and sat down at table next to the window closest to the door. Andy ordered tea and received it almost instantly.

Andy looked around the room.

 _The couple across the room from me seems a bit odd how they're glaring at people through their sunglasses,_ he observed from his seat _._

The woman caught him looking their way. Andy quickly turned away and went back to sipping his tea. After she had saw him looking their way, he felt their eyes drilling through his head. After 10 minutes having them stare at him and at no one else, he decided to leave.

The man paid for his coffee and departed from the café. Just as he walked out, the couple got up and started to follow him out the door. The man walked faster. The couple walked faster. Breaking out in a full on sprit, the man sped down the narrow alley he had come from.

"We've got him cornered, Agent Ally, go up top and get the trap ready," said Agent John.

Agent Ally zipped up the latter with amazing speed while Agent John screeched up the alleyway only to find a couple of garbage cans and a brick wall. He wasn't convinced that the creature was gone.

Agent John pulled out his scanner and within a split second he had set his dart gun with a sleeping dart and waited.

The agent looked around at the ground and the walls until he caught a flicker of movement near the trashcan to the left side of the wall. He took aim at the opposite side of the wall and shot.

Agent John barely heard it. A small thump near one of the trashcans to the right where he had shot, but it was good enough. The creature slowly came out into the visible spectrum with the dart in the side of its neck. A milky white began to cloud its eyes as the creature slumped down to the ground.

Agent Ally slid down the latter and pulled out a potato sack while Agent John removed the dart from the creature's neck and hauled the creature into the sack.

Agent John's radio crackles to life. A scratchy voice came from the device, "Have you got him?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure its him though," answered back Agent John.

"Just bring him here, okay!" hollered the scratchy voice from the other side of the device.

"Okay, fine," sneered Agent John and he clicked the radio off in irritation.

Lifting the sack over his shoulders, he started to walk towards the white van across the street with Agent Ally in tow behind him.

Agent John opened the back of the van and swung the sack into the back while Agent Ally hopped into the passenger seat. A few seconds go by until Agent John steps up into the drivers seat and starts the engine with a quick turn of the van's keys. He forces pressure onto the gas pedal and gets ready for a long journey to Finland.

13 hours later, the two agents pulled up to the Rayland Orphanage of Finland.

The two agents stepped out of the van and walked to the back to grab the sack in the back of the van. Agent John threw the sack over his shoulder and carried it through the large, wooden front doors with a cramp in his step from the trip. The orphanage was a very large castle that seemed to the children who lived their as Hogwarts. Hallway after hallway until the agents came to a door marked with the name 'Clover Hems, Owner of Rayland Orphanage of Finland'.

Agent Ally gave a firm knock on the marked door until a muffled voice from the inside answered, "Please come in."

The agents shuffled into the book-cramped room while a young man with bright, red hair, rectangular glasses, and wooden cane by his side waits for them to come in.

Agent John drops the sack at the foot of Clover's desk, picks Andy out of the sack and pulls him up by the collar of his shirt.

"We got him for ya boss," says Agent John, holding up Andy for Clover to see.

Clover sighs, "How many times have I went over with both of you not to shoot him with a sleeping dart, he could have woken up at anytime and killed both of you for what you did to him!"

"We had to boss, he ran and this was the only way to bring him here," Agent John explains.

Clover sighs again before answering, "I understand, but next time please just give them the brochure. Exit this room please."

The agents glance at each other before answering, "Yes sir."

Agent John drops Andy roughly into the easy chair by Clover's desk.

"Ally could you stay outside the door and John, you are done for the day," says Clover. The agents nod and exit the room.

A groan comes from the chair, catching Clover's attention. Clover stands and hobbles over to the chair to greet the boy.

"Are you awake lad?" a kind, Irish voice asks.

In a split second, Andy stood, transformed his arm into a large knife and put the tip a centimeter away from Clover's throat without touching Clover's neck. Clover barely stifles a gasp.

"Where am I and who are you?" asks Andy.

"I can only tell if you take the knife away please," explained Clover without getting his throat slit while speaking. The knife slowly decreased in size until it came back to a hand.

"My name is Clover Hems and I am the owner of the Rayland Orphanage of Finland which is where you are right now," Clover quickly tries to explain without further provoking the boy.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Andy.

Clover takes a small step back before starting, "The whole world is in danger because an unusual like me, wants all the Halflings to rule and have the gods to be destroyed for comparing the gods against the unusuals and not respecting them. "

"What is an unusual?" questions Andy.

"An unusual is like a Halfling. Half mortal and half of them is a certain power they are born with like flying, transforming and telekinesis." Clover continues, "The gods, like you, who have all the powers, are angry at the Halflings and do not want to respect the Halflings. That is why many are in hiding so we do not get taken and forced into an army of Halflings controlled by 'Chaos'."

Clover takes a breath before going on. "We need you to help us defeat her."

"Who is this Halfling named 'Chaos'?" Andy asks.

"We don't know entirely yet, but we are hoping you could help us find out who this Halfling is," Clover answers.

Andy eyes Clover with suspicion, "How did you know about me in the first place?"

"Oh! Yes, my collages found a page from old findings near an island close to the shore of Finland and it said that you and another god were the most powerful beings in the entire universe," explained Clover. "Though at first I thought it was just a myth, but one of my collages persuaded me so much I had to look into the subject more and I did," Clover continues. "I traveled all over the world searching for information and I was finally convinced, so I sent a 3 year search for you and here you are," Clover holds out his hand, waiting for Andy to take it.

"Will you help us?" Clover asks.

Andy takes Clover's hand and shakes it firmly.

"Of course, I understand and I would do anything for any type of race, but I have one thing I must make clear," says Andy.

"What is that thing?" asks Clover.

"If I need to go on my own mission to protect another planet, I have to be able to leave at any time, okay?" explains Andy. "If I stay here for a long time," Andy adds.

"That is fine. I hope you will like this place. Oh, and before you leave to your new room, we teach music, too," a warm smile spreads across Clover's young, freckled face.

Andy then finds himself smiling too just as he realizes that he is about to faint and crumbles to the floor.

"My lad, are you alright?" asks Clover with panic in his voice.

Clover calls in Agent Ally in for help.

"I don't know what happened to him. He just fell down right where he was standing," stammers Clover.

Agent Ally examines Andy.

"The after effects of the sleeping dart kicked in. He will be asleep for a couple of hours before the poison from the dart wears off," Agent Ally explains.

"I should probably carry him to his room now," Agent Ally adds. "Yes, of course. To the top floor is his room, room number 17. Goodnight Ally," says Clover, sitting down and waving Agent Ally out of the room and going on with his work.

Agent Ally lifts Andy over her shoulders without being smacked in the back of her head by one of his black wings and pops the door open with her foot.

"Goodnight Mr. Hems," says Agent Ally before closing the door behind her with a sharp kick.

After walking down six hallways, Agent Ally came upon one of the staff elevators in the castle and rammed the up button with her elbow. She soon regretted doing that for horrible pain exploded in her arm like a knife had been injected into her arm.

Agent Ally hissed in pain just as the elevator slowed to a stop and gently opened, waiting for someone to give it directions to a floor.

Agent Ally stepped into the elevator and this time gently pushed the 107th floor button with her other elbow, fearing of the same pain occurring again.

After waiting for about 4 minutes, the elevator shaft slowly came to a halt on the top floor, the doors swinging open. Agent Ally stepped out and walked a couple of paces before coming upon room number 17.

The door swooshed open.

Agent Ally was glad she didn't have to injure more parts of her body pushing buttons or popping open doors.

She couldn't hold Andy up for much longer and gladly threw him onto the bed with the last of her strength.

Agent Ally turned towards the door and walks out of the room, leaving Andy to sleep.

She walked down the hallway to the elevator, went down to the bottom floor, and shuffled out the front door to where her car was parked.

As she stumbled into her puny Smart Car, she looked back at Clover's window to find it still the only window lit in the castle.

Starting the car with her tiny key, she pulled out of her parking space and drove away from the only place she would be accepted for who she was.

Even if she could stay, her master would not allow it.

Her master did not believe hiding away was the answer.

They would soon fix that problem.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
